One of those crazy Girls
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: This is a story based on the song "One of Those Crazy Girls" by Paramore.


Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. While I'm working on my story Blindsided , here's a little one-shot to chew over. Reviews of all kinds are welcome and appreciated. This is for my best friend, my own Jade. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine, ergo I cannot be sued. Yay! Here we go!

Jade West sat outside at her favorite cafe, drinking her coffee and typing away at her laptop, working on her latest script. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and turned to find herself face to face with Tori Vega, her frenemy and sometimes friend. Though they had been getting closer recently, the dark-haired girl still didn't expect to see the brunette at a coffee shop almost no one else frequented. Startled, her body tensed. "Vega?" Jade asked, her heart calming and her body relaxing as the last surges of fear-induced adrenaline left her system. "Hey, Jade," Tori said, and underlying something in her voice. Jade couldn't identify it, so she was on alert again. "Tori, what are you doing here?" she asked warily. Tori grinned.

"Oh, come on, Jadey. Don't you remember our date scheduled for precisely 2:30 this very Saturday afternoon? We scheduled it when we last saw each other at my seventeenth birthday which was last Saturday. We had just finished an intense make-out session."

The other girl looked at Jade as if she expected the goth to remember. Jade did, in fact, remember something, but it was not at all what Tori was describing. At Tori's party, Jade had been drunk and briefly danced with Tori on the floor before giving her a kiss on the cheek and releasing her. Both of them had agreed afterwords that it had all been innocent fun. But now, here was Tori...

Jade thought for a moment then said the first thing that came to mind. "Slow down, Vega," Jade said in her usual crisp fashion. Tori's face lit up.

"OOh, we should most definitely slow dance! The weather is beautiful this afternoon, isn't it, my Jade?"

Whoa, whoa! What the hell did she mean her Jade? Jade didn't belong to anyone, let alone Vega. The latina proceeded to take Jade's hands in hers and drag an unwilling Jade in a grotesque series of movements that could be considered, technically, a dance. Jade resisted, but, inexplicably, Tori was able to pull her along, dancing to music that seemed only to be in the other girl's head.

Jade finally came to her senses and shoved Tori away from her. "Stop!" she almost shouted, glaring her famous death glare at the younger girl. Tori's face lit up as if she had realized something.

"Oh, I get it now! You just want some more time to focus on our budding romance!" Tori said brightly. Jade blinked. What the fuck? That was not at all what she was trying to say! Was Vega crazy?

"Fuck off, Vega!" Jade snapped, unwilling to show the other girl that her words and actions were getting to Jade. Tori grinned and walked off. What the fuck! Jade fumed to herself as she walked back home.

Two months later...

Jade was lying on her bed when she felt warmth on her face. Opening her eyes, she found none other than Tori Vega leaning over her bed, one of her tanned hands stroking a pattern on Jade's cheek.

"You know, Andre said something about our relationship yesterday," Tori remarked conversationally, her tone that of someone discussing nothing mor serious than the weather. She flashed Jade a smile.

A chill went down Jade's back. She had never been easily frightened, but that smile on Vega's face... Jade shuddered involuntarily. Tori's face grew concerned. "Oh, are you cold, Jade?" She proceeded to produce a thick wool blanket from somewhere in her purse. "My grandmother made this. It's very special to me, and since you're special to me also, why not cover you with it? To keep you nice and cozy."

The dark-haired girl realized Tori's voice had adopted a certain breathiness to it. This was getting serious, thought Jade.

Tori stroked Jade's hair after tucking her in under the blanket. Jade tried to push it off and move the latina's hand away from her face, but Tori's grip tightened almost painfully, and the brunette's free hand gripped an edge of the blanket, keeping it in place.

"No, no, my Jade," she said softly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and taking one of the goth's pale hands in her own. "As I was saying, I told Andre what do you mean I've got it backwards? Jade and I will be forever!"

At that last line, Tori's face gained an intense look Jade had never seen before. Jade gulped. "are you thirsty, baby?" Tori asked quickly, producing an assortment of drinks, from water to coffee. Jade stood up. "I'm out of here," she said. As she left, she could hear Tori's voice: "Aren't we going to spend the night together?"

"We can't be over just yet. Maybe I can change her mind," Tori said to herself, pacing in her room. She walked over and picked up a picture of Jade she had taken without the other girl's knowledge. It showed Jade as she prepared for bed. She was completely in the nude and her hair hung down her back in long, untamed tangles. Tori smiled, stroking Jade's face in the picture. "One day, my Jade, we will be together," she promised the air.

Jade sighed as she deleted yet another voicemail from Vega. She had been recieving hundreds of voicemails and missed calls and even texts and messages on The Slap since that day at Jade's house. Tori was really starting to creep her out. It was a shame, since Jade had started to consider the other girl almost her friend. Ah well, she was on her way to have her number changed, anyway. It would be one less way Tori would be able to reach her.

Tori walked under a pink-tinted sky as she enjoyed the sunshine and thought of Jade, smiling as couples holding hands passed by. She couldn't wait to see Jade, and she had a sense the other girl felt the same way.

?Hey, beautiful," Tori chirped into her cell phone. I just wanted you to know I took the bus to your neighborhood. It's weird that you've been moving a lot. Is everything okay, my Jade? Andre said maybe I should leave you alone when I told him, but I was all like, whatever. Anyway, I can't wait to see you, baby. Bye!"

Tori smiled, pocketing her phone.

She smiled as she reached the house Jade resided in. As she stood on the front step, with the skyline of Los Angeles behind her, she pictured her future with the goth. She thought dreamily of there family, of how there careers would take off and how they spend the rest of their lives together. She rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. Ah well, thank goodness she had a copy of Jade's key. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see her Jade!

Tori looked around for the goth but didn't see her. Oh, that was fine. Tori ran upstairs, grinning as she reached the other girl's room and saw her closet. She opened the doors and walked in, breathing in Jade's scent which covered everything except Tori. As she inhaled the intoxicating mixture of scents that was Jade West, she knew she would never love again.

Tori was still in denial. Jade couldn't possibly break up with her! Andre had told her she wasn't thinking straight, that she and Jade weren't in a relationship, but then again, hadn't Andre had a crush on the dark-haired beauty himself once? Maybe he still had feelings for Jade. His advice to Tori was void. She could still change Jade's mind.

Tori sat with Trina, Robby, Cat and Beck at lunch. Jade had transferred because of her move to the other side of town. Andre was working on a music assignment in the practice room. "I mean, come on! I know Jade loves me," the latina persisted. The others looked away. They didn't want to be part of this drama anymore. All except, that is, for Trina.

She looked her sister dead in the eye. "Tori, you're acting like one of those crazy stalkers, the ones who have developed a fixation for the person they are pursuing. Maybe we can get you help..." She was cut off by Tori.

I'm not one of those crazy girls!" Tori shouted, slamming her fist on the table. The others jumped, startled out of their conversation. They had never seen the normally mild-tempered Tori exhibit such violence before. "I just know I can change her mind!" she added before grabbing her lunch and storming off.

She crazy," Beck said when the girl was out of earshot. Rex, who was on Robby's hand per usual piped. "Woman's gone bananas." Trina sighed and rubbed her temples.

Tori snuck into Jade's house through her bedroom window at two in the morning, a twisted smile upon her face.

"I'm done trying to prove we'll be together forever," she declared as she reached Jade's bed. "I'll just show you." She took out a pair of stainless steel scissors shined to perfection and placed them to Jade's throat. "I wonder what you look like wearing red?" the latina mused, digging the blades deeper into the goth's pale throat. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

And with that, Tori struck. She expertly slit Jade's throat, giggling and squealing like a child as her warm, sticky red blood gushed out like a fountain, covering everything: the bed, the walls, and Tori herself. Tori stuck out her tongue, tasting the salty, metallic, sweet tang of it on her taste buds.

""Now you're mine forever," she told the still corpse. "And I suppose I'm one of those crazy girls," she added.

Tori would later be registered as a full-fledged psychopath. Meanwhile, no one would find her because she had seemed to disappear off the face of the planet, taking the corpse of one Jadelyn West with her. She would come to be known for many years as "The Scissor Killer."

Victoria Vega, daughter of Officer David Vega and Nurse Holly Vega, has not been found. The last sighting of her was two years ago, when she was seen in the deserted halls of Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School in Hollywood Hills, California, by a lone student, who called the LAPD. However, by the time law enforcers arrived on the scene, Miss Vega had disappeared, never to be heard from again. If you see this extremely dangerous girl, pleas contact the police department at once.

Excerpt from the 2016 July issue of The LA Times

Author's Note: Well, what did you think. Don't worry, I'm not a killer or a psychopath. I did the best I could. Pleas review and tell me what you thought. Also, if you like this, you might consider taking a read at my other stories. There is a very short one-shot and a multi-chapter which will be updated soon. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
